JUNGCEST!
by HoMin 'eL
Summary: WARNING: INCEST, PWP(Porn without Plot) , NC 18, BDSM "Hei… kau tahu Jung brother kan?" CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! FULL NC! HOMIN FULL NC HOMIN FULL NC HOMINFULL NC HOMIN FULL NC HOMIN FULL NC HOMIN! HOMINOIDS! TUNJUKAN KEYADONGANMU! HANYA BUAT ORANG YADONG!
1. Chapter 1

Saat pertama kali saya menjadi HoMin Shipper saya melakukan pengakuan kepada Sahabat saya

**eL: aku suka sama pair HoMin. Aku gak tahu orangnya yang mana tapi aku suka banget Sama Pair itu. **(saya adalah orang yang buta akan K-POP kala itu)

**my friends: IHHHHHHHH HOMIN ITU KAN INCEST! GAK COCOK!**

Dan begitulah sedikit cuplikan Dari masa lalu saya. Dan akhirnya saya author kampret bin ababil

Akan membuktikan untuk KAMU SIAPA AJAH YANG MENGANGGAB KALAU HOMIN ITU INCEST !

BAHWA INCEST ITU SAMA SEKALI GAK BURUK! (woyy! Capslok woy! )

Heheheh maaf lupa di mati'in ^^' (disepak)

Oke cekidot!

**WARNING**: INCEST, PWP(**Porn without Plot**) , NC 18, dan yang pasti **DOSA Di tanggung sendiri-sendiri!** Muahahahahah.

**Changmin Bias. Siap2 nangis. Soalnya Changmin disakiti disini. Kalau gak kuat mending klik tombol back.**

**JUNGCEST!**

"Hei… kau tahu Jung brother kan?"

"Iya… bagaimana tidak tahu. Yang kakaknya sakit mental itu kan?"

"Hemm tapi dia seperti sehat-sehat saja"

"Ah kau masak tidak tahu… dia mengidap Axcerytopesia!"

"Hah… ? susah sekali nama penyakitnya… memang itu penyakit seperti apa sich"

"Kecanduan Sex. Katanya kalau tidak melakukan Hub sex sehari saja dia bisa mengamuk dan melakukan hal gila lainya… seperti bunuh diri"

"Benarkah? Menakutkan! Umhh tapi dia hebat sekali"

"Pabbo! mana ada orang sakit yang hebat! Pengidap Axcerytopesia itu hanya kencanduan Sex dengan SATU orang saja. Kau tahu pengidap Axcerytopesia juga sangat possessive pada Candunya"

"Lalu… siapa yang membuat Jung kecanduan?"

"Adiknya… Jung Changmin"

"OMOWWWWW!"

"_**Sudah puaskah kau membicarakan kami? Minggir, kau menghalangi jalanku Pelacur"**_

Suara berat Itu menginterupsi Gadis-gadis yang sedang bergosip di kampus itu. mata pemiliknya tajam menakutkan seperti pedang yang sudah bertahun-tahun diasah dan siap di hunuskan kepada siapa saja.

"Mi—Mian he… Jung Yunho-ssi" Ucap gadis-gadis itu seraya menundukan kepala dan memberi jalan untuk JungBrother. Changmin sang adik yang kelihatan sangat Pucat. Hanya menatap mereka Sinis lalu berjalan mengikuti kakaknya.

**~JUNGCEST~**

**Jung Yunho, **Anak Sulung dari keluarga Jung itu menaruh Tasnya asal, saat memasuki rumah megahnya. Jangan diragukan kekayaannya. Hampir semua orang di tunduk kepadanya. Karena dia menyandang nama **JUNG. **

Dia duduk di sofa panjang di ruang tengah. Senyumnya mengembang sembari memanggil Adiknya dengan Isyarat tangan. Seperti memanggil peliharaan saja.

"Changmin-ah~ kemarilah" Ucapnya sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Changmin. Sehingga Changmin sekarang duduk di pahanya. menghadap kearahnya dan kedua tangan Changmin memegang Bahunya yang kokoh.

"Chagiya~ " ucap Yunho seductive sambil menjilat telinga kiri adiknya. Tanganya sibuk meremas pantat Changmin yang tak begitu padat. Lidahnya masih berdansa di telinga Changmin hingga liquid kental bening itu mengalir dari daun telinga Changmin turun ke leher jenjangnya.

Panas, gerah, ingin segera memasuki adiknya itulah yang ada dipikiran Yunho setiap saat setiap waktu tak pernah terlewatkan sedetikpun.

"Nghh… HYung~ aku aku harus menger tuga- Ahhh~ Hyunggg" ucapan Changmin terpotong oleh desahannya sendiri. Saat Yunho mulai turun keleher jenjangnya dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat seperti vampire yang kelaparan.

"Apa tugasmu lebih penting dari pada Hyung mu yang kelaparan? Hmm? My little dongsaeng?"

Sura yunho pelan, tajam, dingin, mengelitik kulit Changmin. Selalu seperti ini. hyungnya yang sedang lapar… tak mungkin bisa di hentikan.

BRUK!

Yunho membanting Changmin ke sofa dan menindihi perutnya. Tangannya mencengkeram Surai madu Changmin, menariknya hingga kepala Changmin mendongak sehingga menampilkan leher jenjang yang berbercak kemerahan di mana-mana. Kissmark buatan tadi, kemarin, atau kemarin Lusa, bahkan semingguyang lalu. semua jadi satu membentuk fraksi yang indah, biru merah dan pink.

Mata Yunho nyalak, marah penuh emosi, selalu seperti itu jangan lupa dia pengidap Axcerytopesia.

"JAWAB! APA TUGAS ITU LEBIH PENTING DARI PADA AKU!" Teriaknya keras. Changmin hanya meringis di perlakukan seperti itu. dia Sudah biasa.

"Tidak Hyung… Tidak…" Ucapnya lemah. Air matanya mulai mengalir. Walu hanya satu tetes. Itu adalah bukti kepedihanya. Dia tidak pedih di perlakukan seperti ini, Tapi dia sangat sakit melihat Hyungnya yang seperti ini. dia Ingin Hyungnya sembuh. Dia ingin Hyungnya kembali. Hyungnya yang Belum mengidap Axcerytopesia dan memperkosanya berulang kali seperti ini. Hyung yang menyayanginya dan mencintainya. Bukan hanya mencintai Tubuhnya.

"Baguslah Changmin-ah… Jangan pernah sekali-kali kau berani menduakanku... Bahkan dengan TUGAS-TUGAS SIALANMU ITU!" Ucap Yunho dengan teriakan di kata terakhir. Dia mulai melepaskan cengkramannya pada Rambut Changmin. Dan mulai melepas T-sirt mahalnya lalu melemparnya asal. Memperlihatkan Dada bidang, serta kulit Tan yang menggoda. ABS yang terbentuk Sempurna. Lengan kokoh dengan otot-otot yang tidak bisa di bilang lumayan. Semua itu terlihat jelas di mata Changmin. Walau ribuan kali melihat Kakaknya Telanjang. Changmin Tetap saja akan merona. Dan mengalihkan pandangan dari tubuh indah yunho. Dan tentu saja itu hanya akan membuat Yunho…

"Jangan melihat kemanapun selain diriku Changmin-ah! kau sudah tahu aku tidak suka" Ucap Yunho sambil membuka Gesper Changmin. Lalu mebuka kancingya. Dan menurunkan lesretingnya turun secara kasar.

"Angkat pinggulmu" perintahnya saat dia kesulitan menurunkun celana serta CD changmin.

Changmin menurutinya. Mengangkat pinggulnya agar Yunho bisa sukses membuatnya nya setengah telanjang. Yunho menarik keluar Kaki Changmin dari celna Jeansnya. Lalu membuang Celana itu agar berkumpul dengan T-sitrnya di lantai. Tangan kirinya memegang salah satu pergelangan kaki Changming mengangkatnya, dan menaruhnya di bahu sebelah kiri. Sedangkan tangan yang kanan mulai mengerayai paha Changmin yang lain , meberinya sentuhan halus hingga persendian. Lalu menaruhnya di belakang sandaran sofa.

Dan hasil kerja Jung clever Yunho. Hanya menghasilkan sebuah pemandangan Hole yang terlihat jelas dengan warnah merah Jambu milik Dongsaeng tersayangnya. Dia paham dia tahu hasratnya pada dongsaengnya adalah taboo. Tapi dia sudah cukup tersiksan selama bertahun-tahun hingga 2 tahun yang lalu dia memperkosa adiknya dan di vonis mengidap Axcerytopesia. Penyakit langkah dan tidak ada obatnya.

Dia juga tidak mau menyakiti adiknya. Rsanya sesak saat melihat adiknya menangis karenanya. Tapi lebih sesak sampai ingin mati saat adiknya tidak ada disisinya saat ia sedang membutuhkan SEX.

Kenyataanya…

Dia pernah mencoba bunuh diri sampai 3 kali…

"Hmmm Changmin-ah~~ cantik sekali…" ucapnya sambil langsung memasukan 3 digit jarinya pada lubang Changmin **tanpa Lube.**

"**Achk!.. Hyung Ahhh! Sakit …Hyung.. Hiks.. " **tubuh Changmin mengejang menerima serangan Langsung dari Hyungnya. Walau setiap hari Holenya di pakai oleh kakaknya. Bukan Berarti Holenya akan elastis seperti milik perempuan.

"Sakit? Kau suka Changmin-ah? Kau suka kusakiti? Hm?" yunho berseringai sambil mencilat air mata di mata changmin. Jari-jarinya makin cepat bergerak di tubuh Changmin. Faktanya tak peduli berapa kalipun Yunho memasukinya. Changmin**nya** tetap **ketat** Sepeti biasanya.

Yunho memutar Jari-jarinya membentuk alur Zig-zag dalam tubuh Changmin mencoba melebarkanya. Agar pas dengan ukuran penisnya yang tak bisa di bilang kecil. Changmin semakin mendesah dalam kesakitan dan kenikmatan yang bercampur aduk dalam perutnya.

Changmin sudah mengeluarkan pre-cum dari penisnya yang sudah sangat mengeras. Yunho menyeringai melihat respon Changmin.

Tubuh Dongsaengnya terlalu sensitive.

Tangan kiri Yunho meraih milik Changmin yang sudah mengeras dan sangat basah akibat liquid bening yang terus saja mengalir itu. meremasnya keras. Lalu memijatnya pelan naik da turun, Memberi getaran yang hebat untuk dongsaengnya. Yang kini menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan mata erat. Merasakan nimat dari 2 tempat yang berbeda.

"Nghh.. Hyung.. Mnghh.. Hyung… nghh… aku- ahHHHH~~~" Changmin datang dengan cairan Semen yang mengotori tangan Yunho serta perutnya. Sperma itu hangat dan manis. Yunho selalu menyukainya.

Nafas Changmin Tak beraturan. Matanya sayu. Keringatnya mengalir di dahinya. mulutnya menganga. Salivanya menetes perlahan daris udut bibirnya. Dan dagu yang kotor terkena Cipratan Spermanya sendiri.

"Mnghh" Changmin mendesaah Kecil saat Yunho mengeluarkan ke 3 jarinya dari lubang hangatnya.

"Kau datang Terlalu Cepat my little dongsaeng" ucap Yunho parau. Dia sudah terlalu penuh oleh nafsu.

Di jilatnya cipratan Sperma yang mengotori dagu Changmin. Lidahnya yang panas dan indah itu bekerja dengan baik. Menjilatnya dari dagu, keatas menuju bibir Changmin yang manis.

"Mnghh… Changmin-ah… aku ingin memasukimu sekaranghhh" ucap Yunho di tengah tengah Ciuman panasnya. Lidahnya beradu dengan Changmin salivanya menetes menandakan betapa dalamnya ciuman mereka. Nafas saling menerpa panas ke kulit pipi masing-masing. Lidah itu tak berhenti menjilat. Bibir itu tak behenti saling menhisap. Hingga….

"AHk!... Mnghhh Hyung.. ahh.. pelan.. Hyungg Ahhh.. ahh.. ahh.."

Desahan Changmin seperty melody indah di telinga Yunho. Yunho memasukinya tanpa aba-aba. Memasukinya langsung dengan ritme yang keras,Cepat dan dalam. Dia tahu adiknya suka yang seperti ini.

"Shhhh… Min-ah… hnggg.." Yunho tak kuat menahan desahannya. Lubang Changmin mencengkeram Miliknya erat. Nikmat yang yunho rasakan tak bisa di bangdingkan dengan apapun. Dia nyaman . dia senang . dia bahagia. Bagi pengidap Axcerytopesia sepertiya. SEX adalah segalanya. Segalanya. Bahakan dia sudah lupa bagai mana cara mencintai Changmin yang semestinya. Dia lupa bagaimana membuat Dongsaengnya tersenyum. Yang bisa dia lakukan kini hanya membuat Dongsaengnya menagis, menagis , dan meneriakan namanya saat orgasme melandanya (lagi).

"Ahh… Hyung… ahh.. hyung.. Yunh… YunHo hyungggggghh!"

Datang. Dengan namanya. Yunho menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya. Merasakan cengkraman kuat Hole Changmin pada penisnya saat Changmin mencapi Klimaksnya. Penis Changmin menyemburkan Sari-sarinya. Menyebar luas ke perut nya dan dada Yunho.

"Cukup My Litlle Dongsaeng… Cukup Dua kali" Ucap Yunho Lalu mengambil Cock ring pada saku celana belakangnya. Dan memasangkanya pada Penis Changmin yang sedikit melayau. Tapi kemudian menegang lagi akibat sentuhan jemari Yunho.

"Puaskan aku My Little Dongsaeng… " desis yunho pelan sambil menjilati mata Changmin yang dibanjiri air mata itu.

"Ach! Hyung…. AhCkhh... ahhh... Nghhh… Ahh… ahh… ahh… ahh.. ahh.." melody itu kembali terulang. saat Yunho kembali begerak dalam tubuh Changmin. Kali ini lebih Cepat dan kasar. Seperti orang kesetanan. Kaki kiri changmin di tekan hingga menempel ke bahu changmin supaya memberi akses lebih lebar untuk Yunho.

"Nghhh Changmin-ah... Kau Sangat Nikmat… Nghh" desah yunho dengan Rancauan tentang betapa nimat tubuh dongsaengnya. Pinggul yunho bergerak makin cepat. Bunyi khas kulit berbenturan menguasai rumah megah itu. jangan tanyakan pembantu. Atau siapaun juga. Semua penghuni rumah itu sudah biasa Dengan pemandangan Yunho menggauli Adiknya sendiri. Orang tua mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa mereka terlalu sayang pada yunho karena bagaimanapun juga Yunho adalah Anak kandung mereka. Sedangkan changmin…

Anak angkat mereka…

"Changmin ah~…. Mmhhhhh ahhhh" Yunho Klimaks di dalam tubuh Changmin Seperti biasanya.

Changmin merasa penuh. Penuh sekali. Yunho tak kunjung melepas penisnya dari dalam tubuh Changmin. Tersiksa seperti Biasanya Changmin tak akan bisa mengeluarkan Klimaksnya, akibat Cock ring yang terpsang indah di penisnya.

Changmin tak karuan, penisnya memerah. Keras. Dia ingin mengeluarkan hasratnya tapi tak bisa.

"Changminah… Sekarang giliranmu… Chagiya~ "

Yunho menarik Tubuh Changmin agar duduk di pahanya masih dengan Penis yang tertanam pada lubang Changmin. Changmin Sangat pusing dan tidak punya tenaga. Tapi Hyungnya tidak suka di lawan. Tidak suka di bantah. Tidak suka tidak dituruti keinginanya.

"Hyung… Hiks… aku.. ti- tidak sang sangub hyung…. Enghh…" Ucap Changmin lemah. Sangat lemah. Kepalanya bersandar di bahu Yunho. Dia benar- benar tidak sanggub melanjutkan lagi, 1 minggu ini terlebih kemarin Yunho sudah sangat keterlaluan bercinta dengan. Berbagai macam Sex toy, vibrator, apapun tak ada yang terlewat. Untuk di mainkan di lubangnya.

"Changmin-ah… kau tahu aku tak suka di bantah" desis Yunho. Di telinga Changmin. Di jilatnya daun telinga Changmin. Hanya untuk membuat Changmin bergetar. Tanpa aba-aba Yunho mengangkat Pinggang Ramping Changmin Dengan kedua Tangan kekarnya. Menariknya keatas lalu menariknya kembali kasar kebawah.

"Ahhh! Hyung… HIks Hyunghhh… Hyungg… ahhh…hyung… Ahhhhhh~" Yunho menemukan Prostate Changmin lebih cepat, dalam dengan posisi seperti itu. Yunho mengigit bibir bawahnya meminimilasir desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya sendiri. Tak peduli seberapa Capek adiknya tak peduli seberapa sakit yang dirasakan Adiknya. Dia Sudah Terlalu Sakit… Terlalu parah….

Dia pengidap Axcerytopesia!

TBC/END?

LOLLLLLLL MAMPUS ….. MAMPUS…..MAMPUS….. MAMPUS…

ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH napa jadi seperti ini. #ngintip ke atas GAK HOT BANGETTT KAMPRETTT padahal di pikran saya lebih dari Ini LEBIH! T^T

YA UDAH LAH SAYA EMANG GAK JAGO BIKIN NC T^T

REVIEW PLEASE. SILENT READER PLEASE TUNJUKAN DIRIMU DI NC PERTAMAKU INI.

REVIEW nyampai 50 gue lanjutin dech LOL( FULL NC )… kalau gak udah dech… nyerah gue gak jago bikin yang kayak beginian (teler~)

Tertanda

**EL** si author kampret (pabbo gak bisa bikin NC)


	2. Chapter 2

What the FOOOOOOOOOOLLLL widih! Saya sama sekali gak nyangka kalau review bener-bener bisa nyampek 50! Bahkan lebih! LOLLLLLL

Itu membuktikan betapa **Yadongnya** reader-san sekalian wkwkwkwk ( di bantai)

Saya seneng bgt baca review2 kalian. Dan yang bikin ngakak ada yang bilang fic INI HORORRRR~ yah bener banget! Nich fic emang horror Saya ajah yang ngetik merinding.. *…. * LOLLL

Oke saya jelasin beberapa tentang PWP(porn without plot) nah jadi yang namanya PWP itu kagak ada alur cerita DLL mina-san. isinya cuman YADONG DOANG. Jadi yang rekues pengen yun gini pengen min gitu saya gak bisa ngasih LOL coz ini PWP oke ^^ khekekekke (alesan! bilang ajah lo males eL! =.=) kecuali saya bikin side storynya yang mengungkap cerita mereka ^^ dan saya gak mau binin side sory itu kheekek ( di bakar)

OH iya ini emang gak murni incest. LOL saya gak bisa tuh bikin mereka sedarah khekekekeke yang pentingkan kakak adik LOL semaunya sendiri (di sepak )

Khekekeekee Yang rekues BDSM saya kabulin permintaan kalaian! SEX toy?! Saya kabulin juga! wwkwk saya lagi baik hati sekarang khekkeke (di gorok)

(anjrit.. kebanyakan bilang kheekkekke capek juga) (gakn penting bg sich loe eL!)

Oh iya dan untuk kalian Min bias I'm sory doi stroberi iwak teri… saya juga min bias to the max! tapi… bawaanya pengen nyiksa dia terus wkwkwkkwk (di telen voldemin)

Oke dech gak banyak bacot langsung ajah!

(sedikit pembelajaran: **Pre-cum** = Cairan bening yang di kelaurkan oleh penis sebelum dia mencapai klimak. Biasanya juga di sebut pelumas ^^

**Semen**= sama saja seperti sperma (nama lainya) cairan putih kental hangat yang keluar dari penis saat seorang laki-laki mencapai orgasme ^^)

**WARNING**: INCEST, PWP(**Porn without Plot**) , NC 18, BDSM, **Dosa tanggung sendiri.**

WARNING 2: siapkan tisu dan obat penambah darah (karena **anda akan banyak mimisan disini**), kaleng (**siapa tahu anda gak kuat dan pengen muntah**) LOL

WARNING 3: **FULL NC!**

**JUNGCEST!**

"Ahhh! Hyung… Hiks Hyunghhh… Hyungg… ahhh…hyung… Ahhhhhh~" Yunho menemukan Prostate Changmin lebih cepat, dalam posisi seperti itu. Yunho mengigit bibir bawahnya meminimilasir desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya sendiri. Tak peduli seberapa Capek adiknya tak peduli seberapa sakit yang dirasakan Adiknya. Dia Sudah Terlalu Sakit… Terlalu parah….

Tubuh Changmin menggelinjang Hebat saat prostatnya berbenturan dengan penis yunho. Berkali-kali, cepat, dan panas. Changmin mendesah-mendesah dan mendesah sambil terus menyebutkan nama hyungnya. Dia kehilangan akal sehat. Yang ada dalam pikiranya hanya hyungnya. Rasa sakit dan nikmat yang di rasakannya membuatnya seperti melayang ke fatamorgana. Dia Shim Changmin bukan siapa-siapa sebelum keluaraga Jung mengangkatnya menjadi anak 15 tahun yang lalu. Dia bukan siapa-siapa hanya anak kecil pendiam hingga sosok sang kakak hadir, dan membuat setiap detak jantungnya menjadi bermakna. Hidupnya bermakna karena ada Jung Yunho… hidupnya berarti saat memiliki Jung Yunho…

Namun kini…

Dia hanya bisa melakukan ini…

Melakukan hal taboo ini…

Karena kakaknya adalah segalanya…

"Apa Yang kau pikirkan Changmin-ah… mnghh… jangan…memi nghh kirkan hal lain.. selain akuh changdolah~… ahh... nikmat changmin-ahhh" yunho berusa berbicara dengan Changmin saat tahu sang adik sedang memikirkan sesuatau di tengah-tenga desahanya. Dia tahu segalanya tentang changmin dia tahu. Karena changmin adalah miliknya.

Seutuhnya…

Changmin menggerakan tubuhnya naik dan turun terus menerus. Dengan bantuan Yunho yang memegang kedua pinggang rampingnya, dan itu hanya akan membuat gerakanya semakin cepat dan liar.

"Ah… Hyung… Ah... Yunhh yunho Hyungngg ah.."

Changmin tak henti-hentinya menciptakan melody dari mulut manisnya. Tubuhnya lengket, sprema, keringat, saliva semua jadi satu. Yunho semakin gila dengan sensasi yang dia rasakannya. Berapakalipun dia bercinta dengan Changmin. Tubuh Changmin tetap nikmat seperti candu. Yunho tersenyum geli. Dia lupa bahwa dia pengidap Axcerytopesia.

Changmin merasakan sensasi familiar dalam perutnya. Dia tahu sebentar lagi dia akan datang. Yunho melihat wajah Changmin yang Cantik penuh dengan air mata, dan saliva yang lolos dari bibirnya yang terus terbuka itu. membuat nya semakin bergairah tak terbendung. Apalagi sekarang tubuh changmin bergetar dan dinding rectumnya mencengkeram miliknya erat. Dia tahu ini pertanda apa…

"Ahh Hyunggg aku aku Mau… Hyung ARGHhhhhhhhhh~ Yunho Hyungghhh~!"

**Orgasme kering…**

**Nikmat namun sakit… **

**Changmin** hanya bisa menangis perih dalam orgasme keringnya. Cock ring yang terpasang apik di penisnya benar-benar tak membiarkan setetes spermanya keluar. Dia terisak, tersiksa. Dia ingin menyemburkan semua yang tertahan di tubuhnya. Dia melemas tapi yunho tak mebiarkanya. Tangan kekar yunho terus menerus menggerakan pinggul Changmin agar Changmin tetap mempenetrasi penisnya.

"Hiks. Ah.. Hyung.. suda- ah .. hyung.. ah.. sudah.."

Mata Tajam Yunho tak puas mengetahui adiknya Sudah tak kuat bergerak. Dan menenggelamkan wajah basahnya dalam-dalam di lehernya. Menangis, menangis,dan menagis Yunho tak peduli dia butuh SEX dia butuh Changmin.

"Kita pindah ke kemar Changmin-ah... disana kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun."

Ucap yunho parau sambil menjiat telinga Changmin yang sangat sensitive. Yunho melapas celananya yang masing menggantung di betisnya. Sekarang dia telajang bulat. Dia menurunkan Switer Changmin yang tergulung sampai dada. Menempatkan kedua kaki Changmin agar merapat di pinggangnya. Dan merapatkan lengan Changmin agar memeluk Lehernya erat.

Masih dengan Penis yang tertanam dalam Tubuh changmin, Yunho mulai berdiri dan membawa Changmin di gendongannya menuju Lantai atas kamar mereka.

.

.

.

(END disini ajah gimana? ,, gk kuat gue! )

Ehhhehehhe be.. be.. be canda ok lanjuttt

.

.

.

Yunho membaringkan tubuh Changmin di kasur ukuran King size mereka.

"Nghhh" Changmin mendesah saat Yunho menarik keluar penisnya dari dalam tubuhnya.

Yunho berjalan ke meja Naas dan menelpon pembantu mereka agar mengantarkan Makanan ke kamar mereka. Yunho tahu Changmin mungkin kelaparan. Dan dia membutuhkan makanan agar energinya kemabali. Yunho menutup saluran Telepon dan berjalan ke lemari mereka, membukanya dan mengamil kotak mencurigakan berwarna merah tua. Yunho mebawa kotak itu dan meletakanya di samping tubuh Changmin yang terlihat sexy, wajah yang basah, tubuh setengah telanjang, dan penis yang membengkak berwarna merah karena terpasang cock ring disana. Yunho tahu Changmin Sangat tersiksa tidak bisa mengeluarkan hasratnya. Tapi dia juga tersiksa sangat tersiksa! tak ada satupun di dunia ini yang bisa memahami dirinya yang seorang pengidap Axcerytopesia bagaimana sakitnya saat dia harus melewati masa Sakau saat membutuhkan Sex. Bagaimana tersiksanya dia samapai ingin mati rasanya. Tak ada satupun yang tahu tentang itu. hanya Changmin… hanya Changmin… yang selalu ada disisinya hanya Changmin berapa kalipun Yunho menyakiti Dongsaengnya. Yunho tahu Changmin tak akan mebencinya atau bahkan meninggalkannya. Dia suka saat melihat adiknya tersiksa saat mereka melakukan SEX.

YUnho melepaskan Switer Changmin dan melemparnya sembarangan. Dia menyeka air mata Changmin dan tersenyum lembut.

"Saranghae Changmin-ah…" ucapnya sambil mengecup mesra bibir sintal Changmin.

Changmin tak bereaksi. Dia benar lemas… tapi rasa sakit di penisnya tak bisa membuatnya tertidur.

"Changmin-ah… kau tidak membalas kata-kata hyung?" Ucap Yunho sambil mempoutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil.

"Nnh... N- Nado Hyung... Nado Saranghae…" UCap Changmin susah payah. Mulutna terasa kelu dan kering. Terlalu banya menagis.

"Neee Changdolah~ seberapa besar kamu mencintai hyung? Hm?" ucap Yunho menggoda sambil memainkan kedua punting kenyal Changmin. Menyentuhnya mencubitnya menariknya hingga menghasilkan erangan panjang dari mulut Changmin.

"Arghhhhhh~ Hyungh.. mnhh… ah…" Changmin tak kuasa menahan desahannya. Yunho memainkan Nipplenya dengan sangat pintar. Yunho sangat tahu Bagaimana membuat tubuh Changmin mengejang.

"Jawab Changngmin-ah... seberapa besar kau mencintai hyung?"

Kini yunho menjilat Nipple Changmin yang manis dan mengeras seperti kismis. Memainkan lidahnya disana melumatnya. Dan menghisapnya kuat seperti bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya.

"NGhhhhhhh~ hyunghh! Ahhhh ~~ " Changmin mendesah panjang Saat merasakan puntingnya di hisap kuat oleh Yunho. Yunho menghisap Punting Changmin kuat dan tangan Yang lain masih aktif mencubit, memplintir dan menarik narik punting Changmin yang lain.

Yubuh Changmin menegang. Bahkan dia bisa orgasme sekali lagi hanya dengan permainan Lidah yunho di nipplenya.

"Anhnnn hyung… Hyung… " Changmin medesah seksi tangannya yang lemas berusaha meraih surai Yunho dan meremasnya. Namun sebelum dia sempat merasakan orgasme keringnya (lagi) yunho menarik kepalanya dari Dada Changmin. Yunho tertawa kecil saat mendengar erangan frustasi Changmin. Yunho tahu seberapa kalipun Changmin menolak Changmin tetap Suka.. suka merasakan orgasme.

"Kita harus makan dulu Changmin…" Ucap Yunho, Changmin mengeleng. Dia tidak nanpsu makan.

"Aku.. tidak lapar Hyung…sshh" ucap Changmin dengan desisan di akhir karena rasa sakit di penisnya plus frustasi karena batal mencapai orgasemenya...

"Tidak , kau harus makan. Dan jangan sekali-kali kau menyentuh milikmu sendiri" Ucap Yunho tajam Saat hendak berjalan ke pintu membukakan pintu untuk pembantu yang membawa makanan untuk mereka.

Changmin yang sangat frustasi mengurunkan niatnya untuk menyentuh penisnya sendiri. Changmin tahu Yunho tidak suka dirinya mencapai orgasme oleh siapapun selain oleh Yunho sendiri. Bahkan Yunho tak membiarkan tangan Changmin membuat tubuh changmin orgasme.

Ingatlah pengidap Axcerytopesia itu sangat possessive pada Candunya.

Yunho datang dengan nampan berisi Sushi salmon kesukaan Changmin. Dan 2 gelas air putih serta 2 gelas segelas jus blubbery. Yang juga kesukaan Changmin. Yunho duduk di sebelah chanmin yang terbaring telanjang, setelah meletakan nampan di meja dan mengambil piring yang penuh berisi sushi yang nikmat itu.

"Changmin buka mulutmu" ucap Yunho sambil menyodorkan sebuah Sushi ke mulut Changmin.

Changmin tak kunjung membuka mulutnya. Dia benar-benar tak ingin makan saat ini. yang diinginkannya adalah melapas hasaratnya yang sedari tadi di halangi oleh cock ring sialan itu.

"Haahhh…" yunho mendesah dan meletak piring sushi itu sejenak dan membuka kotak merah tua mencurigakan itu. dia mengeluarkan sebuah didlo berwarna cream yang ukuranya tak bisa di bilang kecil. Dan juga vibrator berwarna biru Tua.

Kau mau yang mana Changmin-ah? Tanya yunho sambil mengangkat dua benda itu. sebuah vibrator dan didlo.

Changmin menggeleng tidak mau. Wajahnya takut. Tidak lagi sudah cukup kemarin hyungnya bermain sextoy di lubangnya. Tidak lagi untuk hari ini.

"Mungkin kau lebih suka yang ini" ucap Yunho da membuang didlo besar itu. dan langsung melebarkan kedua paha Changmin agar Holenya terlihat Jelas. Tanpa bicara apapun Yunho langsung memasukan Vibrator ke dalam hole Changmin dan menekan tombol MAXIMUM pada pengontrol.

"Ahhhhhhhh~~ HYung… nghhhh HYunggg~~ pelanhhhh ..kan.. Ahhh… yunhngg… Mngghhh .." changmin mendesah tak karuan dengan ulah Hyungnya.

"Kuturunkan kalau kau mau makan" ucap Yunho serius. Changmin hanya mengganguk kasar di tengah-tengah desahan hebatnya. Yunho menurunkan tingkat kecepatan Vibartor itu menjadi sedang. Dan dia mulai mengambil piring Sushi yang sedari tadi terabaikan dan menaiki perut Changmin lalu menyuapkan sesuap demi sesuap Sushi-sushi itu pada mulut Changmin.

Changmin Sulit Mengunyah karena dia harus mendesah Mulutnya menganga penuh denngan sushi. dan memberi pandangan Kumohon-kecilkan-lagi-hyung pada Yunho yang mengerti maksud Changmin dan mengecilkan kecepatan vibrator menjadi minimum. Changmin lebih tenang sekarang walau di bawah sana, Rasa nikmat dari vibrator dan rasa sakit di penisnya terus saja menhujaninya. Dia tetap berusaha tenang dan mengunyah Sushi yang rasanya tak lagi enak di mulutnya itu.

Yunho menyuapainya sambil memainkan puting Changmin (lagi) menelusuri kulit dada Changmin yang lembut dan halus. Menyentuh setiap Kissmark buatanya. Dia bangga akan itu. sudah ribuan-kali dia menandai Changmin bahwa Changmin miliknya. dan tanda itu tak akan pernah hilang karena tak seharipun dia tak melakukanya.

"Hyung.. uhuk... aku sulit menelan" Ucap Changmin yang masih Sibuk mengunyang Sushi di mulutnya. Posisinya tang tidur dan di tindinhi yunho membuatnya sulit menelan makanannya.

Yunho mengerti dan beranjak dari tubuh Changmin lalu mendudukan tubuh Changmin Agar bersandar di kepala Kasur. Yunho bukan orang penyabar, dia hanya ingin Chnagminya mendapat energinya kembali dan siap bercinta dengannya lagi. Jahat? Apapun itu Yunho tak pernah peduli.

Shusi ke 8 dan Yunho rasa itu sudah Cukup. Yunho meminumkan air putih pada Changmin, dan Changmin meminumnya dengan rakus Sampai banyak butiran air yang jatuh ke dagu dan turun ke dadanya. Yunho tersenyum melihat hal sexy itu. Dengan sengaja Yunho menambah kecepatan Vibartor menjadi MAXimum

"NGh Hyug~~ Ngh ahh…."

Dongsaennya tak pernah Tak sedap untuk di pandang. Kini Changmin terlihat agak segar walau rasa sakit dan nikmat yang diarasakan tetap sama. Penis yang terikat cock ring dan juga hole yang di invansi oleh vibrator.

"Kau tidak meminum blueberry kesukaanmu dongsaeng?' Ucap Yunho sambil kini memegang segelas jus blubbery.

Changmin mengangguk di tengah desahanya, tanda dia mau. Bagaimanapun juga Blueberry adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat moodnya membaik. Itu akan membantu sekali untuk kondisinya saat ini.

"Kalau begutu... Minumlah"

SYUR~

Yunho menumpahkan jus berwarna biru tua itu pada Tubuh Polosnya. Tubuh Yunho basah… dan terlihat nikmat di mata Changmin. Jemari Yunho menyusuri Tubuhnya yang Basah akan Cairan biru kental itu. dari dadanya turun ke perut dan menyambut ABS yang tertata apik pada perutmya lalu.. turun ke pusarnya dan.. sisanya turun ke bagian paling vitalnya. Penis Yunho selalu besar dan terlihat Gagah. Changmin Tak mengingkari... Dia suka dengan Penis Yunho, walau dia lebih menyukai pemiliknya. Changmin menjlat bibir bawahnya. Dia sudah frustasi dengan semua hal yang ada di tubuhnya cock ring, Vibartor, Dan sekarang dia hanya ingin Yunho! merasakan milik Yunho. Dengan toping blueberry.

Changming bergerak merangak kearah Yunho, atau lebih tepatnya penis Yunho. Dia bertahan dengan lututnya agar tidak terjatuh, pantatnya mengambang di udara denagn vibarator di Holenya. Changmin mulai menjilat pucuk kepala penis Yunho. Dia tahu bagai mana membuat Yunho merasa Nimat. Dia menggigit kecil kulit berbentuk garis vertikal di bawah kepala penis Yunho yang halus itu.

"Hnngggghhh… Changmin-ah~" Yunho mengerang akibat ulah dongsaengnya. Di menjambak surai madu Changmin. Menatapnya penuh Napsu.

Bibir Changmin naik keatas. Keperut Yunho hanya untuk menjilati cairan blueberry yang masih menggenag disana. Yunho mencengkeram surai Changmin makin keras. Changmin medongak keatas hanya untuk memperlihatkan mata bambinya. Dan dia hanya menerima pemandangan wajah Yunho yang penuh Napsu. Frustasi. Dan sakau. Dia tahu kini Kakaknya tersiksa.

Sanagt tersiksa dengat hasratnya.

Changmin kembali turun dan mengesekan Kulit Kepala penis Yunho yang lengket bercampur Pre-cum dan juga jus blueberry itu pada bibir halusnya. Mengesekanya seperti sedang memakai lipstick. Lalu menjilatnya, Berkalai kali. Layaknya itu adalah lolypop rasa Blueberi kesukaanya.

"Nghh Changminhh" Yunho mendesah lagi saat kini dongsaengnya sudah merauk seluruh penisnya yang besar. Doangsaengnya sudah terlalu pintar dalam Blowjob dia tak harus mengajari harus bagaimana. Doangsangnya paling tahu apa yang dia inginkan. Doangsaengnya mengerti dirinya.

"Nghhh Yahhh Changmin-ah.. terus... Little doangsaeng... nghh terus... pintar… Nghh…" Yunho mendesis merancau tak jelas. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya merasakan betapa nikmat rongga Changmin. Betapa panas. Betapa nyaman. Tangannya kini aktif membantu kepala Changmin mempenetrasi penisnya.

"Nhhh Changmin yah… Cahangminah… Nikmat…changminah...ahh.." Yunho tidak mendesah keras.. dia hanya berdesah kecil hampir mirip berdesir, tapi setiap ucapnya jelas sekali terdengar oleh doangsaengnya yang kini sibuk mengulum penis Besarnya.

Changmin menghisap penis Yunho kuat-kuat, seakan mau menghabiskan semua apa yang ada dalam tubuh yunho.

"Changmin Cukup!" Yunho menarik kepala Changmin Kasar. Sehingga Changmin mendongakan kepalanya, mulutnya basah ,sexy, dan menteskan liquid percampuran antara saliva, jus blueberry dan juga pre-cum Yunho.

Yunho mencium Changmin kasar,dan dalam. Lidah itu bergulat Hebat. Yunho menggenggam kedua tangan Changmin dan mengikatnya dengan Tali .

"Hyung..ah... Mnghhh…. Nghh" Changmin mendesah tak karuan ketika Yunho mulai turun ketubuhnya dan memberi kissmark disana sini. Leher, Pundak,dada,perut,pingang, pinggul sampai paha dan pipi pantatnya juga.

Yunho melihat Hole Changmin yang basah dan lengket dengan Vibrator yang terpasang apik di dalam sana. Bergetar Hebat. Di dalam Hole Changmin.

Yunho menarik Vibrator itu dengan kasar dan mebuangnya sembarang arah. Yunho mengecup Hole basah Changmin sebentar, Lalu menarik Wajahnya dari Sana untuk mencium Changmin lagi. Memberi kepercayaan. Memberi kehangatan pada dongsaengnya.

"Kau tahu kan… aku suka datang dimana?" Tanya Yunho di tengah ciuman panas mereka.

"Aku Suka datang disini… Changminahhhhhhhhhhhh~" Ucap Yunho seraya memasukan penisnya Pada Hole hangat Changmin. Karena sudah lama di invansi oleh vibrator, lubang Changmin menjadi lebih gampang untuk di masuki. Tapi masih tetap Ketat Dan Hangat. Tidak, bukan hangat lagi tapi panas. Menggairahkan!

Yunho menekan kedua pahan dalam Changmin sampai Hampir menyentuh bahu Changmin. Betis dan kaki Changmin mengawang di udara. Yunho memasuki Changmin kasar, keras, dan dalam seperti biasanya. Dia tak bisa berhenti dia seakan menggila dengan semua sensasi yang di rasakanya.

"AHHH… NGHH…. HYUNGH…. AHHH… AHHH…. NGHHNGHHh… MNGHNG.. YUnho HyunGhh.. Nghh Ahhh… Hung.. PelanHH… Ahhh… hyung.. Lepashh… ahaaa kanhhh ahhh Cock ring nyahhhh!~ ah… Hyung.. aku.. Hyung… Nghhh Hyungh…Cock ring hyunghh.. lepashhh.. nghh…. ahhh…"

Yunho sekan tuli dengan permintaan Changmin. Yang dia dengar hanya melody indah tak ada permintaan apapun. Yunho makin cepat dan makin Cepat. Hingga…

"ARGHHH H~~ HYUNGG!"

**Changmin orgasme kering** untuk yang keduakalinya

"AHhhh Changmin ah… Sarang Changminahhhhh" Yunho mencapai Klimaksnya, dia menyemburkan semuanya pada tubuh Changmin. Bahkan ada semen yang lolos dari hole Changmin meleleh keluar di sela penis dan kulit hole Changmin.

"AHhh Changmin ah..hah.. hah…" nafas Yunho tersengal. Dia tertawa... dia sangat suka ketika datang di dalam tubuh Changmin. Dia senang ketika rasa Sakitnya berkurang dan berganti menjadi rasa bahagia yang tiada tandingnya.

"Hyung-ahh…. Ku- ku mohonhhh.. lepaskan.. Cock- ring " Changmin memohon rasanya makin Sakit. Penisnya makin membengkak karena terlalu banyak Sperma yang di tahan disana. Penisnya berubah makin merah padam. Menandakan betapa tersiksanya dia. Wajahnya penuh keringat, kesakitan, tapi juga nikmat, dengan kedua tanganya yang terikat. Dia sama sekali tak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia ingin mengeluarkkan semuanya! Dia ingin mengeluarkan hasratnya!

Cairan bening mulai turun dari mata Changmin… giginya mengerat menahan semua rasa pada tubuhnya. Mengurangi rasa Sakit tujuanya.

"Ku mohon Hyung… ku mo- hiks…hon Hiks.. Hyung lepaskan.. hiks.. lepas Hyung… aku hiks.. Sakit.. hyung hiks.." Changmin menangis sambil memohon. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan. Rasa Sakit di penisnya makin menjadi-jadi.

"Shhhh dongsaeng…. Hyung akan melapasnya… setelah."

Trust

"Hyung ah!"

Trust

Trust

"Ahhh.. ahhh.."

Trust.. Trust.. trust.. trust..

"Ahhh… Ahhh …Ahhh ….Ahhh… Ahh…Hyungg… ahhhh Suda- ahhh!"

Yunho kembali mengenjot Lubang Changmin. Dia sangat ketagihan. Sangat Sakit rasanya! rasangaya makin hari makan parah! Tak bisa sembuh.. dia sangat mencintai dongsaengnya! Sangat!

"Ahhh Hyungg Ahhh!"

Yunho makin Kasar tak peduli kini Changmin menggelinjang akibat tusukana yang agresif lebih dari sebelumnya. Tubuh Changmin melengkung hebat. Kepalanya menempel dalam pada bahunya. Matanya terpejam. Tangannya masih terikat hingga membuat pergelanganya Lecet.

Desahannya makin keras! Makin sexy! Tak bisa di tahan! Yunho sangat menyukai semua yang dimiliki Changmin!

Tangan Yunho bergerak menyentuh pipi basah Changmin membuat Changmin melihat kearahnya kini. Yunho menciumanya memberi kenikmatan yang lain.

Tak peduli yang lain. Dia hanya menginginkan Changmin. Menginginkan sampai tak rela Changmin dimiliki oleh diri Changmin Sendiri. Tusukan Yunho makin keras makin tajam. Dia terus membenturkan penisnya pada prostate Changmin. Lidahnya tak berhenti menari dengan lidah Changmin.

Hingga..

**TBC /END  
**(LOL)

(di hajar rame rame)

Muahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahhahahahahahahahahah

(tepar) suwer wer kewer kewer! Saya udah gak tahan permirsa! ,,! Saya sudah ngehabisin 5 tablet obat penambah darah…. Saya gak mau overdosis nanti kalau terus ngetik.

Tetep dech saya gak tahu ini makin HOT atau gak tapi saya udah berusaha! Tadinya saya lagi kena WB tapi si Author ela ela Changmini gak mau apdet Chatch me-nya kalau saya saya gak apdet Nich FIC SUPER NISTA.

Hadehhh saya bingung mau gnomong apa lagi hahhhhh jadi begitulah yah gemana yahhh hadohhh gara2 ngetik fic yadong! Otak saya jad i kosong gak bisa mikir hal lain LOLLL! Ya udah dech…

Berubung saya bener2 lagi kena WB

KALAU REVIEW udah nyampek 150 baru saya apdet LOLLLL kalau enggak nyampek 150 yah anggep saja END ok ^^ khekekekkekeke (di jeburin ke laut)

Bodo amat! Saya udah gak peduli dechh bikn NC itu susah mintak ampunnnnn soalnya!

Oke sekian dulu lah kegajhean dari saya author super kampret ini.

SAYA SANGAT MENCINTAI KALIAN PARA READER TRSAYANGKU (cium reader satu 2)

Reader: HOEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! (Muntah JAMA"AH)

LOl yah udahlah EL undur diri dulu LOP E YUHHH aLL!

**EL**


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: **HARD NC, PWP, GAK MASUK AKAL, BDSM!**

**WARNING 2: CHANGMIN DISIKSA! CHANGMIN BIAS KALO GAK KUAT KLIK TOMBOL BACK!**

BUAT PARA HATER! LOE GAK SUKA? YA UDAH! GAK USAH BACA! GAK USAH REVIEW! BACOT LOE GAK GUNA DI KOTAK REVIEW GUE! LEBIH BAIK LOE NGEBACOT DI KEBUN BINATANG AJA SONO! LUMAYAN DAPET BAYARAN! LOL

**Author lagi sensi sama HoMin hater belakangan ini so jadi sensitive banget.**

**PEsan buat para hater: dari dulu, dari Jaman gatot kaca poligamy ampek jaman oppa gangnam style. Yang namanya BL, YAOI, BoyXBoy itu yah emang SESAT, gak BOLEH , alias DILARANG Agama! , TABU! Jadi sebagai sesama orang sesat mending saling menghargai aja. Oke. Pair loe is REAL. Masalah buat gue? Kagak! Kagak sama sekali! Gue punya pair gue sendiri. Lo mau ngebacot masalah pair loe? Oke silahkan ngebacot di kebun binatang, silahkan ngebacot ketemen-temen loe. Tapi, jangan Jangan disini, oke. Pair gue itu GAK REAL! Pair gue INCEST! Terus … masalah buat loe? Haaah! Urusin masalah loe sendiri gak usah ngurusin orang lain!**

piuhh capek juga koar2 kayak macan gitu lol . oke udah kebanyakan bacot saya. Cekidot!

**JUNGCEST (CH 3)**

Hinnga…

"Ahhhhck! YUNHO HYUNG!" Changmin kini beteriak di Orgasme keringnya yang kesekian kalinya

Yunho mengerang saat merasakan Dinding Changmin masih saja meremas Penisnya kuat. Dan tak lama lagi Yunho akan menyemburkan semuanya. Yunho memenggang penis Changmin yang sudah merah padam akibat Sperma yang tertahan oleh cock ring. Yunho kembali mengoyak lubang Changmin. Menusuk dengan Kecepatan yang tak bisa di bilang cepat ... namun sangat cepat!

"Teriakan namaku Changdolah…Ahh" ucap Yunho saat akhirnya ia melepas Cock ring Changmin dan juga menghujani Lubang Changmin dengan Sari sari cintanya.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~~ Yunh.. Yunhoo Yunhoo" changmin merasa sangat luar biasa. Akhirnya dia bisa melepas semua hasratnya. Di saat Lubahnya di hujani oleh Sperma Yunho, dia menghujani tubuh luarnya dengan spermanya sendiri.

Lengket, panas, nikmat. Itulah semua yang di rasakan Changmin. Yah.. nikmat. Changmin menikmatinya. Changmin sangat menyukai Orgasme.

"Aku mencintaimu Changdolah..."

**Beberapa hari kemudin… **

"Buka bajumu" Perintah Yunho dingin. Kini kakak beradik jung sedang berada di kamar tercinta mereka Yunho marah sekali saat melihat adiknya berbicara dengan beberapa Hobaenya di kampus. Changmin tenar memang bukanlah hal baru. Namun Changmin miliknya tak boleh ada satupun yang boleh menyentuhnya. Dan bocah bocah ingusan itu berani menyentuh tangan Changmin.

Changmin dengan gerakan lambat, yang makin menambah keerotisanya, mulai melepas baju, lalu celananya. Changmin tak pernah memakai Celana Dalam, karena Yunho menyukainya. Karena itu akan mempermudah mereka saat melakukan SEX di kampus.

Clank

Yunho melempar Borgol pada Changmin. Changmin menanggapnya sigap.

"Borgol tanganmu di trails" ucap yunho masih saja dingin dan suara yang berat. Tubuh Changmin bergetar, di menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berjalan menuju kasur lalu merangkak di atasnya. Tubuh Changmin menghadap kapala kasur dan mulai memborgol kedua tangannya di sana. Changmin menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua lututnya dan juga jari-jari yang berpegangan pada trails. Sehinga kini pantatnya mengambang di udara dan menampilkan hole pink miliknya yang kini sudah berkedut meminta untuk segera di jamah.

PLAK

"Achkk" Yunho menampar pantat changmin yang mulus dan kenyal itu. Hingga kini pantatnya memerah dan lubang anusnya makin berkedut.

PLAK PLAK

"Achck! Yunh-!" Changmin tak kuat menahan rasa perih di kulit pantantanya. Rasanya perih dan panas.

Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mulai terisak. Dia ingin menagis keras. Tapi ini bukanlah hukuman yang sesungguhnya. Changmin tahu, Hukuman yang sebenarnya akan lebih Sakit dari ini. Dia tahu Yunho-nya seperti apa. Dia sangat tahu.

Yunho mengelus pantat Changmin yang Sudah memerah. Yunho duduk di belakan Changmin. Wajahnya berhadapan dengan lubang Changmin yang terekspose. Yunho menekan lubang Cangmin yang berkedut dengan ibu Jarinya, dan menekan sekelilingnya agar otot di sekitarnya lebih rileks. Lalu tanpa 'Lube' dan apapun Yunho memasukan Jari Telunjuknya disana.

"Ahhh~~" Changmin mendesah. Yunho merasakan jemarinya di dalam tubuh changmin yang panas. Yunho mengerakan Jarinya pelan, dan mulai mempenetrasi lubang adiknya. Yunho menjilat bibirnya saat melihat betapa mengoda lubang berwarna merah jambu milik adiknya. Yunho menambahkan satu jari lagi dan kini dua jari tengah menginvansi lubang Changmin. Changmin makin mendesah tak karuan saat dua jari Yunho mulai bermain liar dalam tubuhnya. Yunho merasa sangat bergairah ketika mendengarkan desahan adiknya. Gairah yunho makin memuncak, yunho menambahkan 1 jari telunjuk kananya kini. Dan kini tiga jari Yunho masuk kedalam Lubang Changmin. Lalu..

"ACKKK! " Changmin terkesiap. Merasakan perih saat ke tiga jari Yunho mulai meleberkan lubang Changmin. Menarik nya berlawanan arah, sehingga kini lubang Changmin dapat telihat dengan Jelas. Yunho menjilat bibir nya lagi. Dan karena dia bukan lah orang yang sabaran. Yunho mulai menjilat dinding lubang Changmin. Lalu memasukan lidanya kedalam lubang Changmin. Menjilat semua yang ada di dalam. Merasakan Changminya. Mengecap manisnya tubuh adiknya.

"Nghhh.. Hyung..Ahhh Ahhh" Changmin menggelinjang dengan adanya Lidah Yunho di dalam tububuhnya. Changmin serasa bisa melihat bintang. Desahan tak kunjung mereda saat Yunho makin menggila dengan memasukan lidahnya. Dan menjilat dinding dalam rectum Changmin.

Cpek Slurp Cpek

Suara Khas jilatan dan air ludah yang membasahi kulit, terdengar di ruangan mereka yang megah itu. Keduan tangan Yunho yang sedari tadi meremas remas pipi pantan Changmin yang kenyal, tak kunjung berhenti dengan aktivitasnya.

"Ahhh… Ahhh..Ahhh.. Yunho.. ahhh ahh.." desahan desahan bak melodi itu terus memanjakan telinga changmin. Punggung Changmin melengkung indah. Wajahnya yang merah dengan tetesan saliva dan juga air mata di sudut matanya yang mengalir pelan di pipinya, hanya membuatnya makin seksi.

Yunho makin liar dengan memaju mundurkan lidahnya di lubang Changmin. Yunho sangat liar, rakus, dan kasar, Yunho seakan ingin memakan semuanya. Dan merasakan semua yang dongsaengnya punya. Hingga dinding Changmin mulai berkedut liar meremas lidahnya. Yunho tau changmin akan orgaseme. mengetahui itu Yunho makin cepat menggerakan Lidahnya pada lubang Changmin.

"Ahhhhhhhh ~ Hyung!" Changmin oragaseme. Cairan putih menhujani seprei putih di bawahnya.

Yunho berseringai saat melihat adiknya mengalamai orgasme pertamanya. Yunho sudah punya rencana apa ayang akan di lakukanya setelah ini. Dia tahu apa yang harus di lakukan unruk menghukum adiknya.

"Kau nikamat changmin" ucap Yunho setelah mengeluarkan lidahnya dari lubang Changmin dan mengecup singkat lubang Changmin yang cantik.

"kau suka lidah ku di dalam tubuh mu changmin? " Tanya Yunho dengan suara beratnya. Dia kini berada diatas tubuh Changmin yang masih bertumpu pada lutut dan berpegangan pada trails. Yunho menyesap daun telinga Changmin rakus. Hingga bukan jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Changmin melainkan desahan yang sensual.

Yunho menyeringai ketika mendengar desahan adiknya, dan mulai memainkan kedua nipple changmin. Di cbuit di plintir, serta di tarik, punting changmin yang sudah mengeras, hingga membuat Changmin beretiak keras, merasakan sakit yang begitu nikmat itu.

"AArrhhh.." changmin berteriak keras saat sekali lagi Yunho menarik kedua punting changmin dari tempatnya. Mencubitnya keras dam memilinnya. Kepala changmin mendongak kebelakang, hanya membuat leher jenjangnya di jamah oleh sang kakak. Yunho menghisap kulit leher changmin, hisapanya kuat. Sangat kuat, hingga meninggalkan Kiss mark yang tak akan hilang dalam beberapa minggu.

Yunho melepaskan tubuhnya dari atas punggung changmin. Lalu menyambar sebatang pisang, dari atas meja Nakas. Buah-buahan selalu ada di kamar mereka. Karena Changmin suka memakan buah, dan yunho senang sekali memakan changmin menggunakan buah.

Yunho kembali menempatkan dirinya di atas tubuh changmin. Lalu berbisik seduktiv di telinga changmin

"Kau suka pisang kan changmin…" tidak ada Changdolah, minie, atau bambi saat Yunho sedang marah. Hanya changmin. Dan itu sedikit membuat Changmin merasa sakit. Karena tak mendengar panggilan sayang dari sang kakak.

"Ack! Ahhh… ahh.. yunho hyung… ah…"

Changmin mendesah kini desahannya makin tak karuan. Ketika Yunho memasukan sebuah sebatang pisang pada Hole Changmin.

"Kau suka changmin… hmm kau suka pisang?" Yunho masih aktif membisikan alunan nada seduktiv di telinga Changmin . jemari Yunho makin kasar mempenetrasi lubang Changmin dengan Pisang berukuran jumbo itu.

"Hyung..ah.. aku.. ah.. hyung…aku…" Changmin tak kuasa... dia akan oragasme lagi… tapi dia menginginkan hyungnya. dia menginginkan orgasme dengan Yunho yang memenuhi tubuhnya. Dan Bukan pisang!

"Kau apa Changmin… datanglah demi pisang ini" ucap Yunho dingin dengan nada mengejeknya. Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, dia setengah mati menahan orgasmenya. Karena dia menginginkan hyungnya. Dia ingin merasakan hyungnya berada di dalam tubuhnya. Sekarang!

"A- aku ah.. mau..uhh Hyung.. aku mau hyung!" Changmin akhirnya bisa berbicara dan kembali mengerang keras akibat pisang yang masih terus menginvansi lubangnya.

"Dasar masokis" ucap Yunho dingin matanya kembali hitam dan tajam rahanya mengeras. Yunho mulai melepas celananya. Dan melepas pisang dari dalam tubuh Changmin . lalu…

"Argghhhh ahhhh Ahhhhh ahhhh " Changmin terlonjak, matanya melebar, buku-buku tanganya memutih karena makin erat berpegangan pada tralis. Air liurnya menetes dari mulutnya yang terbuka dan sibuk berteriak indah. Yunho menyerang Changmin, tanpa aba-aba memasukan Penisnya yang sudah sangat mengeras, dan mengerakannya begitu liar dan kasar,

Pek pek pek pek pek

Suara benturan kulit menguasai ruangan mereka. Yunho mencengkeram pinggang changmin dan menggerakannya tak kalah Liar dengan gerakan pinggulnya sendiri .

"Kau suka dengan penisku changmin? Hm? Kau suka aku memperkosamu … kau suka aku di dalam tubuhmu? Memasuki mu dengan kasar dan cepat? " Ucap Yunho kotor masih dengan amarahnya. Yunho makin liar. Dinding rektum changmin mencengkeram miliknya kuat, memanjakannya dan memijat penisnya. Sangat nikmat.

Yunho mengigit bibir bawahnya. Merasakan nikmat yang tiada tara. Lubang changmin tak pernah melonggar, selalu sempit seperti gadis perawan.

"Oh.. cahngmin.. oh.. changmin " Yunho tak kuasa menahan desahanya, ketika merasakan penisnya termanjakan oleh dinding rectum Changmin.

"Yunho hyung.. hngg ahh yunho.. ahh.." Selalu selalu dan selalu saja Desahan Changmin makin membuat Yunho gila. Tak pernah bosan telinga yunho mendengar desahan dari mulut dongsaengnya itu. Terlebih itu adalah namanyanya yang sedang di ucapkan.

"Ah.. Changmin ah.. ah" Yunho tak kuasa menahan sensai di dalam tubuhnya, tubuh dongsaengnya sangat nikmat. Membuatnya kecanduan. Dan membuatnya sakit!

Yunho mengambil buah pisang yang tergeletak di samping nya lalu tanpa aba-aba memasukannya kelubang Changmin dengan posisi penisnya sendiri masih tertanam di sana.

"ACKH! HYUNG! LEP-As! AAARHHH ACHHK! HYUNg sakit.. Hyung ahhhh sakiit hyung Hiks.. Kumohon Hiks … hyungg.. ahhhh hyung !" Changmin memohon, meronta, menangis, dan tubuhnya menegang ketika Yunho memaksakan pisang dan juga penis Yunho yang ukuranya sama-sama besar memasuki Lubangnya.

"SShhhhh Changdolah.. Ah…. Chandolah ..emhhh" Yunho tak mendengarkan rintihan kesakitan adiknya kini. Yunho memejamkan mata dan juga meresapi setiap senti kenikmatan yang dirasakanya sekarang. amarahnya melunak. hinggapanggilan satyang meluncur dari bibir hatinya kini.

Tes

Cairan merah mulai meleleh dari lubang changmin ke kulit paha CHangmin yang mulus.

Darah

"Hyungie.. hiks.. sakit hyung… ahh lepa- s.. hiks… hyung achk! Acch ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Changmin meronta lagi dan hanya di hadiahi hujaman kasar pada assholenya yang sudah sangat kesakitan dan mengeluarkan darah.

Slup slup slup

Buah pisang dan penis Yunho yang bercampur dengan darah changmin, makin cepat dan liar menginvansi lubang Changmin…

Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka berdua untuk…

**TBC**

Author mabok dengerin lagu FATED – TOHOSHINKI [dari album TIME]

Oke review  
yang gak review…

gue doain lu mimpi buruk NCan bareng Tukul n Sule LOL

Kkkkkkkkkkkk

Salam kampret dari eL

yuhu!

#dibantaiSatuRT


End file.
